


Sea and Sky

by Firecore



Series: Kingdom Hearts Dragon AU [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Nordics, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecore/pseuds/Firecore
Summary: It's been a while since Roxas, Xion, Lea and Isa were accepted by the folk of the Destiny Islands. Xion and Roxas have been remembered by everyone, and Lea and Isa were welcome to stay.One day Roxas and Sora decide to stroll by the shores and share their minds...
Relationships: Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts Dragon AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sea and Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is part of my Dragon AU (A Norse mythology x Dragons x KH whole AU which I've shared a fic before.)
> 
> The time before Roxas became a dragon, before being forgotten once again by everyone he knew, and before the first steps to save the world.
> 
> I'm still practicing my writting, so I really hope you enjoy this.

"You want to be- what?" Roxas questioned, with a smirk on his face.  
"I want to be a Pirate like you were, you heard me!" Sora replied with a small chuckle. "Well, I don't know if I want to be a Pirate but... I only want to know what's beyond the horizon."

Both boys were walking along the shore, with their bare feet feeling the sand run between their toes in each step. Roxas felt how each grain of sand granted him a relaxing state of mind, well, it was that or his friend's company. Sora was known to have his surroundings feel like the warmth and comfort of the morning sun, nobody could be displeased being around the young farmer.

Sora stopped on his tracks, looking at the line that divided the sea and the sky, Roxas following.

"I want to travel the world, I want to have the biggest ship in the world...I want to feel the breeze of the open sea." The farmer said with a sigh, wonder in his voice. "I want to be free."  
Roxas enjoyed to hear the dreams Sora had, that he wasn't afraid to let anyone know what was on his mind, even if it was something impossible.

"Don't you go fishing every week?" Roxas asked.  
"It's not the same, I don't have to go that far for enough fish." Sora kept looking at the horizon. "But I do enjoy being there by myself...almost by myself. Donald and Goofy always make me company."

Silence broke in the conversation, but it was never uncomfortable. They stared at the sea for a couple of minutes, feeling the breeze of the shore on their faces like if it was dragging their hearts to a pure trance.

Sora turned around to look at Roxas, as if he was about to say something but words never came out of his mouth. Yet the blond knew what he was about to say.

"The sky is always beautiful here..." Roxas kept silent no more and Sora's mouth was half open, his words taken away from his tongue, shortly nodding at the other's statement.  
"Yes...I actually sit around a lot on the hills or the port to watch the clouds come and go." Sora turned back to the sky, smiling. "How would you describe the sky back on the island you came from?"  
Roxas let out a small surprised sound, but he chuckled right after.  
"Well... saying it was beautiful isn't enough." He paused and sat down on the sand, inviting Sora to his side who excitedly accepted and let his lower body drop on the spot.

Roxas closed his eyes and let the wind brush his hair for a second.  
"It was as if...it was always Twilight. I don't know if it was just me playing around all day until that time but...the color I always remember up there was red, orange and yellow."   
"Sounds like if it was another world." Sora hugged both of his knees looking at the other boy.  
"Yes...It felt like that in my heart. When I left it to go with the Pirates, I felt like a big piece of my heart was snagged from me." Roxas eyes frowned slightly, until he finally felt Sora's gaze on him.  
"Do you want to go back some day?" The sun kissed boy asked.  
"Huh? Well, of course I want to but...How will I know where to go?"  
"You just have to follow that piece of you, the one you left there. I did that once I got lost in the woods." Sora stood up and offered a hand to the blond.   
Roxas felt confused by Sora's statement as he took his hand and stood up by his side. 

'Follow the piece of me that I left...' he thought, repeating it at least twice trying to find the answer. His troubled thoughts were interrupted by Sora's hand on his back.

"I know it sounds stupid, but...there's just always something that will help you go back where your heart is." Sora looked at him, his eyes seemed to glow briefly with a magical shine.   
"Something...that helps me to go back..." Roxas repeated his words, looking again for an answer in his thoughts. Suddenly an image rushed trough his mind, a small blue gem that reminded him of the friends and promised he made.

Sora noticed his realization and chuckled, brushing his own nose with his thumb.

"Come on Roxas, I bet you can't out run me to the port!" And Sora just started to run away.  
"W-What? Hey! Sora wait up!" Roxas eagerly accepted the challenge with a laughter.

But before his legs started running, an uneasy feeling invaded his heart and took away his smile, it felt as if someone or something was watching them...Something that was preparing to pounce.

Looking back, scanning his surroundings he started to look for a threat...

"IF I WIN YOU HAVE TO HELP ME WITH THE DRAGON'S POOP!" His concentration was interrupted by Sora's voice.  
"Hey! No way!! That's unfair!!!" Roxas forgot about the warning sensation and started running behind the other boy.


End file.
